Mia and Me - Episode 209
Speaking with Stones is the ninth episode of the second season of Mia and Me. Summary Mia, Yuko, and Mo leave for the Unicorn Meadow to pick up Onchao. Mia interprets the Oracle as telling them to go to the Windy Cliffs to start their search for the four Rings. They don't notice Gargona spying on them. Plot At Renzo's farm, Mario spots Mia sleeping next to the stables, having decided to stay there for the night so Sapphire would feel safe the first night. Mia suggests trying to ride on Sapphire, but Mario is reluctant due to Sapphire's attitude. As Mia convinces Mario to give it a try, Renzo refuses to let them try, stating Sapphire is not ready. Annoyed, Mia has to promise not to ride Sapphire. Mario has to leave to help out at Contessa's ranch, stopping to make sure Mia won't try riding Sapphire while he's away. Mia gets the impression that Sapphire is willing to let her ride on him, and decides to try it. Mia is able to mount Sapphire without difficulty, but Renzo catches her and tells her to get down from Sapphire. Renzo explains his concerns, but Mia has to leave when her bracelet starts to glow. up eives no answer. Mia notes that Yuko has gone back to having a blue star on her cheek rather than a red. Meanwhile, Rixel and Gargona are making their way towards the group, but Gargona comments on Gurga having trouble getting there due to her large size. Rixel agrees, and forces Gargona to shrink down, before launching her into a tree. The elves discuss their plans for finding the pieces of the crown underneath the tree, coming to the conclusion that "speaking to a stone" might refer to the Stone Unicorn. The group quickly realize where they need to go, to the windiest place in Centopia. Gargona falls out of the tree as she returns to her normal size. The group fly towards the cliffs, Mia feeling that the wind is even stronger than last time they visited. Remembering how she was able to navigate in the wind the last time, as well as the riddle, the group try to fly with the wind rather than resist it to reach their destination. Meanwhile, Rixel is having Gurga climb up the cliff. The elves spot them from above, but find themselves having trouble catching up. Neither the pepper soup shots nor the fire balls can reach through the winds, leaving both sides unable to attack from their current positions. Mia ends up falling out of the sky, with Onchao and the others following her despite her insistence that they go on without her. Onchao cries a tear, healing a wound on Mia's arm, and Mo comments that they wouldn't have been able to catch up to Rixel anyways. As Gurga takes a break while slowly climbing towards the top, Gargona also comments that the elves won't catch up. Mia tries to figure out the true meaning of the riddle, and manages to figure out the pattern of the wind by tossing some sand into it. The group use this newfound knowledge to follow the pattern of the wind and move towards the top of the cliffs. Noticing that the elves are catching up, Rixel orders Gurga to wake up and continue climbing. Rixel just barely beats Mia and co. to the top, and begins looking around for the ring. He spots it attached to the horn of a stone formation resembling a unicorn. As he tries to pull it off, the stone encasing it breaks apart, revealing the Stone Unicorn. Gargona attempts to trick the Stone Unicorn into handing the ring over willingly, but the Stone Unicorn doesn't fall for it. Rixel pulls out his whip, trying to keep the Stone Unicorn distracted while Tukito tries to grab the ring. Mia and the others come to the Stone Unicorn's rescue. Mia and her friends manage to drive Rixel and Gargona back, with the Stone Unicorn finally helping scare Rixel off. Mia asks Onchao to speak to the Stone Unicorn. Onchao demonstrates his ability to make plants grow, and the Stone Unicorn comments that Onchao looks familiar. Onchao explains that he is Ono's son, and will only take the ring if the Stone Unicorn is okay with it. The Stone Unicorn willingly gives Onchao the ring. As the group return to the herd, Phuddle brings up the fact that three of the rings were entrusted to special unicorns, and wonders where the fourth one is. Mia comments that for now, it's another mystery, since Ono had it when he disappeared. Returning to her own world, Mia apologizes to her grandfather for breaking her promise. Noting that Sapphire trusts Mia, Renzo allows her to lead him around the enclosure, but leave actually trying to ride Sapphire to Mario for now. Major Events * Mia tries to ride Sapphire twice, against Renzo's words. * The elves head up to the Windy Cliffs to find the Stone Unicorn, to get the first ring of Ono's crown. * Rixel and Gargona race the elves to the top of the cliff. * Mia falls down and injures her arm. * The elves follow the path of the wind to beat Rixel to the top of the cliff. * Rixel tries tricking the Stone Unicorn to give him the ring. * Onchao shows the Stone Unicorn his abilities and say's he's Ono's son, and the Stone Unicorn gives him the ring. Trivia * The oracle for this episode is "Work with wind, speak with the stone and a great prize you soon will own." * Yuko and Mo finish each others sentences several times in this episode. * Yuko's star on her cheek changes back to blue instead of red. Transcript /Transcript}} Gallery /Gallery}} References # Plot Summary from TV Tropes. # Volume 3 on Itunes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2